The Violent Youth
by TimidToast
Summary: Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima are what you might call the trouble makers of Raijin high school. Their constant violence and wrecking of school property has marked them as the "kids to avoid". Follow these two teens in their quest that is high school.


This is my very first story. It's based on the TV show and manga series "Durarara!" and it takes place in the high school years of Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima. (I really love these two!) Though mostly from the perspective of Izaya I do think I'll switch between them every once and awhile.

I am going to apologize ahead of time because I probably won't update this story very fast, (I'm a really slow writer) but I really hope you enjoy what I have done. Thank you so much for reading!

Rated "T" to be safe.

* * *

**-Prologue-**  
Izaya could feel the dirty alleyway wall behind him, the rain mixed with blood streaming down his face. "Is this the end?" he thought weakly as he gasped for breath.

Shizuo's hands were around his neck, forcing him against the wall, crushing him. He gagged, grabbing weakly at the mans ruff hands with his own pale ones. Shizuo's eyes were like that of a mad mans.

"Your going to die Izaya!" he screamed, his voice barley heard above the roar of the rain. "You ruined my life and you sent those gang bastards after me! You deserve nothing but death you flea!"

He squeezed Izaya's neck harder and harder. The seconds ticked away like hours. Izaya couldn't breath, he could only feel the darkness closing in on him. _"No,"_ he thought desperately. _"I'm not ready. Please no!"_ Fear crept in, like the darkness enclosing his vision. He couldn't die, he couldn't face what lay beyond this life. He tried one last time to fight back, but it was useless, the golden eyed teenager was so much stronger than him and he was loosing strength. All he could see was blackness now and he couldn't even hear the rain hitting the buildings any longer.

"_This is the end."_

Then a noise broke through the void of silence. _"A scream?"_ He felt Shizuo's hand being wrenched from his neck. He slid to the ground gasping in the cool air. He coughed, blood splattering the pavement. He looked up weakly from the ground. There was someone with the blond. "_A girl?"_ Splotches obscured his vision, but it looked like one. She was grabbing Shizuo's arm shoving her PDA in his face desperately. Shizuo tried to shove her off.

"No, I have to kill him! I don't care about the law, he has to die!"

But she insisted, not releasing his arm.

Izaya staggered backward on his hands. He had to get away, but where? His thoughts were muddled and his breath still came in gasps. If it came to a chase he was dead. He had to get away now, while the blond was distracted and he would have a chance.

He stumbled painfully to his feet and broke out into a run. His feet pounded the ground rhythmically, his breath came in uneven gasps. The rain pelted his pale face. He ran for what seemed like an eternity until he finally reached his small apartment building in Shinjuku.

The tired, red eyed boy climbed the stairs to his door at a painfully slow speed, his legs were shaking violently. He stood in front of his door reaching into his pocket for his keys. Rain water dripped from his black hair into his eyes. He finally found his key and with shaking hands unlocked and opened the door stumbling inside the small place.

His chest was still heaving as he shoved the door closed and leaned his back against it. Slowly he slid to the floor, coughing violently, he brought his shaking hand away from his mouth and crimson blood dripped from it. He grimaced, leaning his head against the door and laughed quietly to himself.

"Did I go to far Shizuo-kun?" he smiled, but it soon disappeared and his eyes glazed over. "I wish I had killed you the first day we met." He laughed again, but it was a sad sound.

"I can't believe it's only been three weeks since we first fought, it seems like we've been doing this forever."

* * *

Please review, I'd love constructive criticism.


End file.
